


The Armory

by Pattypixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accents, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Director Castiel, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking Machines, Janitor Gabriel (Supernatural), Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nude Modeling, Orgasm Delay, Original Character(s), Panties, Porn Video, Sex Tapes, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: Sam is looking for a part-time job to cover the rent his scholarship doesn't quite take care of. A janitor hands him a card for Mystery Spot Entertainment, and promises him a good job...if he has an open mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOW alright this is probably not what y'all were expecting, but here we are. 
> 
> More tags coming soon.
> 
> Enjoy, kids.

               Sam could tell he had been staring at the job bulletin board for too long. While there was definitely a lot of stuff up there, nothing appealed to him. With studying, he didn’t have time to mow lawns or be some rich dude’s pool boy. Fast food was out of the question since he promised himself he’d never work in the food industry after watching a few too many Netflix documentaries. He sighed and shifted his weight, looking over the offerings one more time. Medical trials? No, thanks. Tutor? He had no patience for that. Babysitter? He didn’t know the first thing about kids.

               “Need a job, huh?”

               Sam turned to see one of the school janitors, a short blond man in a blue jumpsuit, leaning on his mop and looking up at him. He’d seen the guy around before, but never really talked to him.

               “Um, yeah,” Sam gave him a nervous smile. “My rent is going up and my scholarship won’t cover all of it.”

               “Too bad there’s no openings here,” the janitor grinned. “What’s your name?”

               “Dean,” Sam replied, not quite comfortable giving his real name quite yet. His brother was off god knows where, so he was sure he wouldn’t mind. “Dean Campbell.”

               “Well, Dean Campbell,” the janitor walked up and held out a hand to Sam, who took it. “I’m Gabriel Novak. I’ve seen you around. Major?”

               “Pre-law,” Sam shrugged. “That’s why I can’t find anything. If it pays well, it cuts into my studying, but anything that will give me that time doesn’t pay enough.”

               Gabriel hummed. “That’s quite a predicament, kiddo.”

               Sam sighed again. “Tell me about it.”

               “Listen,” Gabriel looked down the hall both ways to make sure that they weren’t being overheard. “I have a friend who might be able to hook you up with a job that will pay more than enough, and you can make your own hours.”

               “This isn’t some Lu La Rue, Tupperware, pyramid scheme, is it?” Sam asked, suspiciously.

               Gabriel smirked. “What do you take me for? It just requires an open mind, alright?” He reached a hand into his pocket, pulled out a business card, and handed it to Sam. “I’ll let him know to be expecting a call, but no pressure.”

               Sam took the card and looked it over. The company was called “Mystery Spot Entertainment” and Gabriel’s friend, Ed Coleman, appeared to be a talent scout. Was this some kind of acting job? He flipped the card over in his hand but it provided him with no further answers. “Hey, is this—“ Sam looked up and noticed that Gabriel had gone. He looked down the hall both ways and didn’t see any sign of him. Looking back at the card, he shrugged. Couldn’t hurt to keep it as a back-up. He put the card in his pocket, then headed back to his dorm.

**

               Sam’s eyes kept wandering back to the card that he had set on his desk while he was studying. He wasn’t sure how a university janitor was friends with a talent scout, or why he thought that Sam would be good at acting, but the idea of a job kept nagging at him. If Gabriel was right, this was just the kind of thing he was looking for and, he had done a little acting in high school…how hard could it be? He bit his lip, then grabbed the card and dialed the number on his cell. His thumb hovered above the call button in hesitation, but he finally brought it down and brought it to his ear. It rang a couple times, then Sam heard a click.

               “Ed Coleman.”

               Sam’s mouth went dry for a moment, then he regained his composure. “Uh. Hi. I got your number from Gabriel Novak. He said that you might have a job for me?”

               “Oh, the college kid, right?” Ed asked. “Yeah, he mentioned you. Part-time?”

               “Yeah,” Sam confirmed. “I’m pre-law so I need a lot of time for studying and—“

               “Listen, kid,” Ed interrupted him. “I don’t care. What kind of experience do you have?”

               “I, um…” Sam cleared his throat. “I was in a couple plays in high school?”

               “What?” Ed sounded confused. “I’m not looking for an actor. I’m looking for a production assistant.”

               Sam’s eyes widened. “Oh! Yeah, I can do that. Gabriel didn’t really mention the work, and I just assumed…”

               “Well, I trust Gabe’s judgement,” Ed stated. “We’re located in San Francisco. Can you be on set tomorrow around 5 PM?”

               “Yeah, yes!” Sam grinned. “My classes are done at 3.”

               “Great, kid,” Ed coughed a bit. “I’ll text you the address. Welcome aboard.” Ed hung up and Sam pulled the phone away from his ear. He did it. He had a job. A few minutes later, he got a text from Ed and he plugged the address into Maps. It pulled up a building called The Armory, and it looked like some sort of military structure. Maybe it was a war movie or something? Sam shrugged and closed the browser. Didn’t matter to him, as long as he was getting paid. He grinned again as he returned to his homework.

**

               Sam reached The Armory about a half hour early, and looked up at the large building. He bit his lip, but decided to go in. Being early for your first day was a good thing, right? He opened the door and found himself in an absolutely gigantic room. The floors were hardwood, and the ceiling went higher than he had ever seen in an indoor facility. He immediately decided he was in the wrong place. After ogling a moment, he turned to walk back out.

               “Oy, Kid!”

               Sam recognized Ed’s voice and he turned to see a stout, balding man in a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up coming out of a door to the left of where he had entered. “Ed?”

               “I figured you might come in this way, so I wanted to head you off,” Ed walked over and stuck his hand out for Sam to shake. “What’s your name again?”

               “Sam,” He took Ed’s hand and shook it. It was probably best to give his employer his real name.

               “Alright, Sam,” Ed took his hand back and put them on his hips. “I have some paperwork to sign before we start. NDA’s and all that. Come on up to my office.” He turned on his heel and started to walk off, and Sam followed behind him. They passed through the door that Ed came through, and the building started to look more like what he expected. While the walls and structure seemed to have been restored, they had kept a lot of the original, military aesthetic. As they walked through the halls, Sam thought he heard odd noises like moaning or slapping coming from some of them, but he ignored it. If it was a film studio, they probably filmed a lot of things in there. The noises could be for any number of reasons. Only one thing really caught his eye. Outside of the production offices, there was a finely crafted statue of a naked woman, wrapped in intricately knotted ropes. The woman was writhing in pleasure, her eyes closed and mouth looking to be in the middle of a moan. Sam blushed a bit and considered it for a moment, but then decided it must have been a prop for something. Finally, they reached Ed’s office and he unlocked it. He opened the door for Sam and let him in first.

               Ed’s office looked fairly simple. Headshots lined the walls of people Sam swore sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place where he knew them from. He took a seat in the empty chair and Ed went around his desk to sit behind it.

               “Alright,” Ed cleared his throat and picked up a pile of papers. “We’ll start with the basics.” He set the pile in front of Sam. “You can read them if you want, Mr. Pre-Law, but I can give you the summary.”

               “I’ll skim them, thanks,” Sam smiled and picked up the first page. It looked like a basic non-disclosure agreement, with just a few adjustments that seemed reasonable. Slowly, he worked his way through the stack while Ed waited, typing on the computer. It told him nothing about the type of film they were doing, but again, it didn’t really matter to him. After one more look through, he decided everything was in order and signed where he needed to.

                Sam handed the papers back to Ed, who went through them to make sure everything was signed. “Looks good. Now, let’s go over your job duties.” He pulled out another paper and handed it to Sam. “Here’s basic description of the job, but it’ll never be as hard as it says. Most of what you’ll be doing is bringing actors to set, running out to get food, keeping the actors hydrated on set—that’s a big one—and taking care of any other reasonable requests the cast or crew may have.”

               “So, I’m a gopher?” Sam asked, simplifying it.

               “PA sounds better though, doesn’t it?” Ed grinned. “Now, let’s get you on set and introduce you to everyone, yeah?” He stood up and made his way around the desk to open the door. Sam stood up and followed him out, then waited as he locked the door behind him. “Mystery Spot Entertainment hasn’t been around very long, but it’s been successful in providing what our viewers need,” Ed explained as they walked up a flight of stairs. “You’ve probably seen some of our work and didn’t even know it.”

               “Yeah, I recognized some of the people in the headshots in your office,” Sam recalled.

               “I bet you did, kid,” Ed chuckled. “Now, you’ll probably be working on a different set each day. Say,” he turned to face Sam, “you don’t have any triggers or anything that makes you puke, right?”

               Sam raised an eyebrow. “Uh, no. I don’t think so?” What the hell kind of stuff were they making here?

               Ed sighed in relief as he knocked on the door they had stopped at. “Good. If anything does weird you out, just let someone know and we’ll take you off that set.”

               The door opened and the head of a dark haired man wearing a headset poked out. “Edward.”

               “Christ, Cas,” Ed sighed. “It’s _Ed_. It’s been Ed for five years.”

               Cas’s eyes narrowed at Sam. “Who’s this?”

               “This is Sam,” Ed placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “He’s our new roving PA. Just wanted to introduce him to some of the crew.”

               “Alright,” Cas nodded. “We’re in a break between scenes anyway.” He held the door open wider and motioned for Ed and Sam to come into the space.

               Immediately, everything clicked into place and Sam regretted not asking more about the position. The undeniable smell of sex hung in the air, cameras and audio equipment was around the outside edge of the space, and right in the middle of the room was a naked woman, suspended by some sort of leather harness. Her blond hair seemed to have been in a bun at some point, but several strands had been jostled out. At the moment, someone was supplying her with water, sipped through a straw out of the bottle. He looked just behind her and noticed some sort of machine with a dildo strapped to it, and knew exactly what it was for.

               “Oh my God,” Sam whispered, trying to push down the panic attack that was working its way up from his stomach. This was a porn studio. Not just any studio. Gabriel had gotten him a job at a BDSM factory.

               “Amazing, right?” Ed grinned and squeezed the shoulder Sam didn’t even realize he was still holding on to. “Come on, let’s introduce you to Stella.” He pushed Sam toward the middle of the set, closer to the woman in the harness. Sam’s eyes widened when she looked over at him.

               “Well, hey there,” Stella smiled, her voice suspiciously hoarse. “Who’s this cutie, Eddie?”

               “He’s the new roving PA,” Ed introduced. “Tell her your name, kid.”

               “Sam,” he squeaked out, then cleared his throat. “I-I’m Sam.”

               “Aww,” Stella pouted. “First day jitters. Don’t sweat it, Sam. This will be normal as a 9-to-5 soon enough.”

               “Reset!” Cas called. “Mr. Angeles to set, please!”

               “Oh!” Stella squirmed a little. “Stay and watch, okay? It’ll get you used to it.” She winked at Sam, then Ed pulled him to the side, behind the cameras. A male PA walked over to Stella and asked her a question, but she shook her head and the guy crossed the set to the other side of the room. Sam noticed some movement coming from where the PA had disappeared and then he emerged with someone else in tow. The man wore leather pants, fitted as if they were painted on, a white button front shirt with the top couple buttons undone, and a red vest over it. He wore a white mask over the top half of his face and a black moustache was visible on his upper lip.

               Ed leaned into Sam to provide commentary. “Trick Angeles. Sometimes goes by ‘The Trickster’ or ‘The Hungarian’. Couldn’t ask to work with a better guy. Always professional.”

               Sam meant to respond, but his mouth had gone dry at the sight of the man. His movements were so confident, and damn, his ass looked amazing in those pants. Trick stopped to talk to Stella a bit, and even though Sam tried to listen, he didn’t catch what they were saying. Whatever it was made Stella giggle, and Trick smiled before looking up at Cas and nodding.

               “Quiet!” Cas shouted, causing the entire room to plunge into silence. “Thank you.” Cas walked over to the edge of the set and adjusted his headset. “Action.”

               “You _are_ a spy!” Trick yelled in an obviously fake Hungarian accent. “This machine will fuck the truth out of you!”

               Stella squirmed in the harness as Trick moved behind her to move the machine closer. “You’ll get nothing from me, Hungarian!”

               Trick forced Stella’s legs apart, then brought the machine closer so that the dildo penetrated her. Stella moaned obscenely as the toy entered her, and when it was fully inside, Trick locked the wheels on the machine. “I hope your CIA training prepared you for this!” He flipped a switch and the machine started to piston in and out of her at a rapid rate.

               Stella’s screams and moans quickly filled the room and Sam scanned the crew for any reaction, finding none. How everyone kept his composure was beyond him. At the moment, Sam’s dick was hard and pressing uncomfortably against the fly of his jeans, and his face felt like the surface of the sun.

               “Enough of that,” Trick declared, walking around to Stella’s head. “The only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is national secrets!” He unzipped his pants and pulled out his—rather impressive—cock, stroking it a few times before shoving it in Stella’s mouth and fucking her throat.

               At this point, Sam had to turn away and walk out of the room. There was no way he could stay in there with what was going on. Once he got out into the hall, he doubled over with his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths.

               The door opened again and he noticed a familiar presence next to him. “You alright, kid?” Ed asked.

               “Yeah,” Sam panted, slowly standing back up. “Just a lot to process.”

               “Gabriel didn’t tell you about the job, did he?” Ed rolled his eyes. “Typical. Listen, if you want out, I get it. We can—“

               “No,” Sam interrupted. “I—I wanna do it. It’s just gonna take a little getting used to. I’ll be fine next time.”

               Ed looked a little suspicious, but nodded. “If you say so. Go home and get some rest. Come on back tomorrow.”

               Sam nodded. It may not have been what he expected, but this was the job of a lifetime! Sure, it can’t exactly go on his resume, but that’s what he was getting a degree for. Plus, for some reason, he didn’t want to let Gabriel down. He’d do this, and he’d be the best damn part-time porn PA in the business.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take like 10 breaks while writing that damn scene to cool down so y'all better enjoy. :P

It turned out that Sam was right. After taking a night to process that he was working for a porn studio, he was at ease with the idea. Just a couple weeks in and most of the cast and crew knew his name and smiled or waved when he passed. The only one that didn’t was Trick. Every time Sam tried to talk to him, he was silent, and it seemed that staring at Sam was the only interaction he received from the man. Nothing seemed to change that. Sam tried everything, including bringing Trick his favorite smoothies unprompted or making sure the candy he preferred was stocked at the snack table.

“It takes time, darlin’,” Stella reassured Sam, when he frowned as Trick yet again passed without saying a word. “Trick’s a good guy, but he just needs to warm up to ya.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Sam gave Stella a small smile, then tugged on the ropes Sam helped bind her in that day. “These alright?”

“Cozy, even,” Stella grinned. “You know, you should think about doing this. Your knots are really good, and you know how to make a lady comfortable.”

Sam blushed furiously. “I don’t think so. Cameras make me nervous, and no one would watch me anyway.”

“You underestimate yourself, Sam,” Stella pointed out. “Think about it. I could help you with a demo if you want.”

“I, um…” Sam chuckled nervously. “You’re beautiful, but I don’t think I could—“

“I will assist.”

Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Trick, in his mask and moustache, standing next to him. “Mr. Angeles, I—“

“Is Trick,” the man corrected in his fake Hungarian accent. “I help you make demo tape.”

“Mr—Trick,” Sam cleared his throat, still amazed that the man was actually talking to him. “That’s nice of you to offer, but I don’t think—“

“Tomorrow night,” Trick decided. “You come to my dress room. We make demo. 8 o’clock.”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you, Tricky!” Stella cooed. “You’ve got the chance to work with a real pro, Sam. You should do it.”

Sam’s blush returned, and he jammed his hands into his pockets. “I’ll think about it.”

“Places!” Cas called out as he walked across the set, coming from his break.

“Break a leg, guys,” Sam smiled at the two actors, then walked off set, breathing a sigh of relief. There was no way he could do what they did. For one, it was already weird enough that he was a PA for porn, but actually doing it? That could really tank his future as an attorney. If he was good at it though…maybe he could be like Trick and hide his identity. Trick! He had finally talked to Sam! It was weird that the first thing was to offer to help him with a porn demo, but Sam had to admit, the idea was really intriguing and…

“Woah, kid. You okay?” Ed grabbed Sam’s shoulders before he ran into him outside of the set doors.

Sam shook his head a bit, then looked up at Ed. “Yeah, yeah, I just…” He laughed a little. “Stella and Trick are trying to get me to make a demo tape.”

Ed’s eyes widened. “You interested?”

“I…” Sam blinked a few times, then raised his eyebrow. “Are you?”

“Can’t lie,” Ed smirked. “You would really do well in the business. You got that college twink thing going on.” He gestured at Sam. “Won’t force you to do anything you don’t want, kiddo, but I could make you a star.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, I bet that’s what you tell all the cute PAs.”

“If they can make it, I do,” Ed shrugged. “How do you think Holly got started?”

“Holly?” Sam awed. “Doesn’t she have that best-selling pony play series with Jay? She was a PA?”

“Damn good one, too,” Ed sighed and looked off, as if he was reminiscing. “Eh, she makes way more money for the both of us now.” He looked back at Sam. “Trick said he’d help you? Best in the biz. You should give it a shot, kid. Doesn’t hurt to try, am I right?”

“I guess not,” Sam sighed. “I have to go though. Test in the morning.”

Ed clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Don’t over think it, and good luck.” He flashed him a grin, then walked past Sam and headed down the hallway. As Sam made his way out of The Armory for the night, a million thoughts ran through his mind. Was this something he was actually considering? What did this mean for his career? Did he even need a career after this? It wasn’t like he wanted to go into politics, and if he still wanted to practice law, he assumed even porn stars needed representation.

Before he knew it, he had arrived back at his dorm, and he walked up to it, still in a bit of a daze. He had to get his mind off of this. The test tomorrow was on micro-econ, not BDSM. After staring at his book and re-reading the same page probably five times, he finally gave up and went to bed. He’d figure it out in the morning.

 

Sam was the first one to finish his econ test, and thus the first one out of the classroom. It wasn’t nearly as hard as he had expected and some of the content he thought was going to be on there, it looked like the professor was saving for the next week. The halls seemed to be pretty quiet, but he supposed that was just what happened on a Friday. As he was headed back to his dorm, he spotted a familiar golden-haired janitor cleaning one of the halls he was passing. Sam felt like he had to thank Gabriel for the job, so he quickly changed course and headed toward him.

“A porn studio, huh?” Sam teased, catching Gabriel’s attention.

“Oh, hey! Dean, right?” Gabriel grinned, leaning on his mop. “I heard about you getting the job.”

“Uh,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s actually Sam. I give out fake names to new people. Sorry.”

Gabriel chuckled. “It’s alright, Samster. Eddie already told me. I’m just teasing you.”

Sam blushed. “I really do appreciate you getting me the job.”

“Ah,” Gabriel waved his hand. “No biggie. How do you like it?”

“It’s good,” Sam shrugged. “Everyone is really nice. I did get an offer for something else yesterday, though.”

“Oh, a new job?” Gabriel’s face sank slightly.

“Kind of?” Sam tilted his head. “You know Stella and Trick?”

Gabriel turned his back to Sam to put his mop away. “Yeah, in passing.”

Sam shifted his weight nervously. “Well, they’re trying to get me to make a demo. Trick asked me to come to his dressing room tonight to make it.”

Gabriel turned back around with a raised eyebrow. “You gonna do it?”

“I don’t know,” Sam sighed. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Well, every one of those pros had a first time,” Gabriel leaned on his cart. “They weren’t born that way.”

“Trick seems like he was,” Sam looked down at his feet.

“Yeah, well,” Gabriel laughed. “Trick is something else, but the man is the real deal. The big question is…Do you want to do it?”

“Everyone keeps asking me that,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“It’s an important question, Sammich,” Gabriel informed. “Only you can decide if you want to take the leap. My opinion? Life is too short to not take as many opportunities as you can. If it doesn’t work out, you still got your PA job. Grow a pair, shave them, and then show them off.”

Sam smiled softly at Gabriel. “Yeah, alright. I’ll do it. Thanks, Gabriel.” He turned to go, then spun back around. “Should I actually shave them?”

“Couldn’t hurt,” Gabriel suggested. 

“Okay,” Sam flashed a grin. “Wish me luck.”

Gabriel watched as Sam walked down the hall, and he smiled once he turned the corner. “No need, kiddo.”

***

Sam had been standing outside the Armory for about 15 minutes trying to gather the courage to go into the building, walk up to Trick’s dressing room, and say that yes, he would in fact like help making a demo tape. The wind was starting to blow in off the bay, and he pulled his jacket tighter around his chest. He was lying if he tried to say that it was only professional curiosity that made him want to do the tape with Trick. The past couple weeks, he had been watching Trick perform and Sam wanted him so much, it was almost unbearable some nights. While he tried to stay on Trick’s sets as much as possible, it was only necessary that he venture to other sets so that he could get through the rest of the work day without having to jerk off in the bathroom on his break. Sam looked down at his phone and saw that he only had about five more minutes to decide if he was going to do this or not. He pocketed his phone and took a deep breath. Gabriel and Ed’s encouraging words rang through his head and he found himself walking through the door of the studio. He was here, so it’d be stupid to back out now. Plus, Trick wouldn’t make him do something he wasn’t comfortable with. Sam was sure of that.

Trick’s dressing room door appeared in front of him and he held up his hand to knock. After a moment’s hesitation, he rapped on the wood, then swallowed nervously. He stood there for a bit, waiting for the door to open, and was starting to grow worried. Did Trick forget? Or worse…did he change his mind? Sam bit his bottom lip and reached up to knock again when the door swung open. Trick stood in the entryway, one hand on the door and another holding a glass of rose’. His mask and moustache were in place, but he was dressed in a red, satin robe that had a neckline exposing most of his chest. Sam could practically feel the blood from his brain rushing downwards.

“Come,” Trick demanded, stepping aside so that Sam had room to enter. It was unlike any dressing room that Sam had ever imagined. On three of the walls were blown up DVD covers of some of Trick’s most popular movies and the last wall was almost entirely taken up by a large, three-piece mirror. There was a rack of costumes off to the side and along one wall was a small table with a couple chairs and a mini-fridge with a microwave on top of it. None of this surprised him as much as the centerpiece: a queen-sized bed facing the mirror, covered in golden, silk sheets. It looked as if Trick already had a camera set up on a tripod, and Sam turned to the actor with what he assumed was terror.

“Sam, yes?” Trick asked and Sam nodded. “Sit on bed. I get wine.” He walked over to the fridge and Sam did as he was told, but instinctively made himself smaller by squeezing his legs together and slouching. Sam looked up at the camera and he could feel his heart start to race. This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have come. There was no way he could do…what he needed to on camera. What did he need to do anyway? Was Trick going to…He looked up as the actor came back towards him with a second glass of rose’.

“Here. For nerves,” Trick handed the second glass to Sam. Sam took it and quickly took a drink, but decided it might be rude to down the entire thing, even though that was exactly what he wanted to do. “No experience, yes?” Trick inquired, and Sam nodded. “We go slow then.” He walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, crossing his legs. “Why you want to do?”

Sam opened his mouth to answer and no sound came out. He blushed and took a sip of wine, then started to speak. “I talked to a few people about it, and I decided that it couldn’t hurt, right?”

“Depends,” Trick smirked. “You want hurt?”

It took Sam a beat to realize that Trick was joking, then let out a nervous laugh. “No, I don’t know if that’s my thing yet.”

“Do you have…uh,” Trick waved his hand as he searched for the word. “’Thing’, as you say? Preference? Kink?”

“Oh,” Sam’s blushed deepened with the wine and the line of questioning. “I’m not sure. I didn’t really explore any of this stuff until I got a job here. I’m bisexual, though, so I suppose that’s a little more marketable.”

Trick hummed and looked Sam over. “Everyone bi in business. No work in being straight.” He downed the rest of his wine, then stood up and set his glass on the table. “You must relax. You need more wine? Massage?”

Sam choked a little at the mention of a massage, then soothed his throat with the rest of his drink. “Yeah, more wine maybe.” He held out his empty glass and Trick took it back to the fridge, refilling both of their glasses. He brought it back and Sam took another drink. 

“You say you bi,” Trick confirmed. “You been with man?”

“Well,” Sam looked down at the ground, “just some rushed encounters in the bathroom. A couple blowjobs.” He looked up and saw Trick’s hand stilled with his glass halfway to his mouth. “Is that okay?”

Trick blinked a few times, then cleared his throat. “Yes. Yes, of course it okay. Everyone have first time.”

“So, is that what are we going to do?” Sam bit his bottom lip. “Are we going to…you know…”

“Sex?” Trick sat down on the bed and Sam blushed, then nodded. The actor laughed and it caused Sam to turn an even deeper red. “No. Is demo. All about Sam.” He poked Sam’s chest lightly. “You show off body.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad,” Sam sighed and gave Trick a soft smile. “I just have to be naked, right?”

“Yes,” Trick smiled back. “Very easy. You be naked then will, ah, how you say…jerk off?”

“I’ll what now?” Sam’s voice went higher than he was aware it could go.

“Like this,” Trick spread his legs a little and motioned his hand up and down in front of his crotch to demonstrate.

“I know what jerking off is,” Sam turned away and drank more of his wine. So, that was what it was. He had to get himself off on camera. Honestly, it wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought, but he now wished he didn’t have to do it in front of the subject of his recent fantasies. It could make it easier though. Maybe it was the wine kicking in but…

Trick shifted a little next to him. “If uncomfortable, I—“

“Actually,” Sam turned back to Trick, “could you...help me with it?” He could see Trick’s eyes darken behind his mask.

“How?” Trick asked. “I can no be in it.”

“First, drop the accent,” Sam huffed. “I know it isn’t real.”

Trick opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and smiled. “Is this better, Sammy?”

A shiver went down Sam’s spine at the sound of Trick’s actual voice. It was smooth, but had a certain gravel to it that hinted he was from the south. There was also a darkness that accompanied the way Trick said Sam’s name that had him reeling. Something about it seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place it and honestly, he didn’t really care. “Much better.”

“I wasn’t lying,” Trick continued, reaching up and trailing his fingers down Sam’s jaw. “I can’t be in it, but I could talk you through it. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Sam breathed, his eyes fluttering closed at Trick’s touch. He felt the other man come closer and felt lips brush against his ear.

“Then, let me see you,” Trick whispered. “Undress.” When Sam opened his eyes again, Trick had gotten up from the bed and was messing with the placement of the camera and tripod. His hands shook a little as he unbuttoned his shirt, and once he was done he took it off with his jacket, leaving him bare-chested. To unbutton his jeans, he laid back on the bed, then undid the fly and stripped them off with his boxers. He was about half-hard already, and his cock nestled in the crease of his hip while he kicked off his jeans.

“Damn, kiddo,” Trick whistled as he looked up from behind the camera. “You shaved.”

Sam blushed and he could feel it covering his neck and chest. “That’s okay, right?”

“More than okay,” Trick walked over and grabbed Sam’s clothes and set them to the side. “Are you relaxed?”

“About as much as I can be,” Sam admitted, covering himself up and squirming a little. He watched as Trick walked around the room and grabbed a chair. He took it to the head of the bed, then sat down and leaned forward so that his head next to Sam’s.

“Now, the camera will only be focused on your body,” Trick explained. “Your head won’t be seen, so I’ll be up here to talk to you, alright?” Sam nodded. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Sam closed his eyes and tried to get his body to calm down and stop being so tense.

“Let’s start simple,” Trick’s voice lowered in volume and Sam had to hold back a moan that already threatened to bubble up out of him. “Go ahead and show me what you like.”

Sam tentatively took himself in hand and started to stroke, keeping his other hand on his chest. He was still a little soft from nerves, so he reached down with his long fingers and pulled on his sack a little. A quiet groan escaped from him and he heard Trick’s breath hitch.

“You’re a natural,” Trick encouraged. “How about you play with your nips a little?” The hand that Sam had on his chest moved toward one of his pecs, and he started to circle the dusky nub with his thumb. He could feel himself starting to harden more and he started to draw deeper breaths. When he grew a little too sensitive, he switched to the other side of his chest and rubbed that one.

“Fucking gorgeous, Sam,” Trick breathed, the faux hair of his moustache tickling Sam’s ear. “I can’t believe you’re letting me see you like this.”

Sam gasped as he twisted his wrist and sent a strong jolt of pleasure down his spine. Trick’s voice was as erotic as the rest of him, and it was strongly affecting Sam. He tried to slow down his strokes so that he could last longer and keep Trick talking.

“I’ve wanted you since the first time you walked on set,” Trick confessed. “I had to avoid you so I could get through my scenes without busting too early. Your ass should come with a warning label.”

Trick’s comment almost made Sam giggle, but the noise was quickly swallowed due to Sam’s thumb brushing across the tip of his head. He reached his other hand down so that one could squeeze his balls while the other moved up and down his cock. Unconsciously, his legs lifted up and he let them fall open as he dug his heels into the mattress.

“What’s this, Sammy?” Trick softly nipped at Sam’s earlobe. “Looks like you want something inside you. Have you played with your ass before?” Sam shook his head softly and Trick groaned. “You were made to kill me, I swear. How about you feel a bit down there? Just a little swipe to see if you like it.”

Sam kept stroking himself with one hand and moved his other a little lower to run a finger across the dry skin of his hole. It was an odd sensation, but he definitely didn’t hate it. He reached down again and pressed against it a bit, circling the puckered muscles. As he massaged the area, it started to relax and feel better and better. A moan escaped his lips and he heard a cap pop open near his head.

“Give me your fingers,” Trick instructed. Sam reluctantly pulled his hand away from massaging and trailed it along his side as he reached up. Once it was in reach, Trick grabbed his wrist and brought Sam’s fingers to his mouth, enveloping them in wet heat. Sam gasped and trailed off into a moan as Trick’s tongue moved in-between and around the digits. Too soon for Sam, Trick pulled his mouth off and poured out some lube to make Sam’s fingers even slicker. “Wish you didn’t have to use this. You taste so good. I’d rather make you nice and wet with just my mouth.”

Sam felt lightheaded with desire as he imagined Trick’s experienced mouth on him, the moustache leaving a light tickle in its wake. Once Trick let go of his wrist, he hurried to get his hand down to his hole and get it as wet as Sam expected Trick would make it if he could. He could feel himself starting to relax enough that he tested the muscles by pushing in the tip of his finger.

“That’s it, sugar,” Trick guided. “Just take it easy. You’re doing so well.” Sam continued to push into himself slowly, letting himself get used to the intrusion before adding more. He turned his head toward Trick, an unconscious action he did out of pleasure, but found himself with Trick’s lips on his. Sam moaned into the kiss and sunk the rest of his finger into his ass. After letting himself adjust, he started to move his finger in and out of himself, whining into Trick’s mouth.

“Oh, Sam,” Trick whispered against his lips. “Can you feel how close you are?” Sam nodded and worked his shaft even faster as he thrust his finger in and out. Trick was right. He was really damn close. There was no way to control the sounds coming out of his mouth, even when Trick was stifling it with his own.

“Go on, then,” Trick hissed. “Be a good boy and come for me.”

Sam’s climax hit him like nothing he had ever experienced before. He cried out and arched his back, letting his finger slip out of him as he spilt all over his chest and stomach. As he rode it out, he kept stroking himself through it, barely able to comprehend the praise that Trick was whispering in his ear. Finally, he could feel himself coming down and back to himself.

“That was incredible,” Trick awed, placing a kiss on Sam’s temple. “You’re such a fucking natural. We definitely got it.”

“Got what?” Sam slurred, turning his head to Trick.

Trick chuckled. “The demo. We were filming, remember?”

Sam lifted his head up and saw a camera, the red flashing light indicating that they were still recording. “Oh. Yeah.” He let his head drop back down on the bed and sighed. “I’m gonna rest my eyes a bit, okay?”

“Yeah,” Trick smiled. “Go ahead and rest. I’ll clean you up.”

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled, closing his eyes and quickly drifting off before he even noticed Trick come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the demo scene is actually based on the famous video that a large majority of the fandom believes is of Jared while he was filming House of Wax. Feel free to DM me about that masterpiece ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all follow me on tumblr, you know I've been writing a lot of fluff lately, so I NEEDED to sully myself and write some porn. Enjoy~

               It had been about a week since Sam had recorded his demo with Trick. He had woken up from resting his eyes to only to find Trick nowhere to be seen. His clothes had been folded and a note was taped to the mirror that said “Good work, kid. I’ll be in touch. ;)”. As quick as he could, he dressed himself and made his way back to his dorm room. If he was being honest, he wasn’t sure how he should have felt. In some ways he felt dirty and defiled, but in the moment, it felt so natural and incredible. The worst part was that Trick still ignored him on set. Whenever Sam went to talk to him about the video, Trick waved him off.

               Finally, Sam received another note, asking for him to meet Trick in his dressing room again the next night. Considering what had happened the last time, Sam was eager, but nervous that Trick would abandon him again. He supposed he really didn’t have to worry about all that if they were just going to discuss his audition video. If Sam happened to shower, shave, and put on a clear pair of boxers before he made his way to see Trick, it didn’t mean anything.

               Like the last time, Sam had to work up a bit of courage to knock on Trick’s door. When he did, he was greeted with Trick in his usual mask and moustache, but he was wearing a blue linen button-up and a pair of tight, dark wash jeans.

               “Come in, Sam,” Trick greeted, not bothering with the accent anymore.

               “So, this is about my demo, right?” Sam asked, stepping past Trick, then turning to face him as he closed the door.

               “Absolutely,” Trick smiled. “And maybe a little something else.”

               Sam’s mouth went dry. “Well, let’s start with the tape first.”

               “It’s good,” Trick crossed the room and grabbed a CD case off of the table. “Luckily, you can’t hear me, so it’s definitely usable.”

               Sam followed him, turning his body as Trick walked behind him. “That’s great. I guess I should send it to agents now?”

               “Oh, no,” Trick waved his hand. “I’ve already taken care of that.” He set the case back down and tapped it with his finger. “Some are really interested in you, but…”

               “But what?” Sam bit his bottom lip in worry.

               Trick looked up at him. “They want a little more, kiddo.”

               Sam’s heart jumped to his throat. “M-More? Like what?”

               “Just some pictures,” Trick explained.

               “Pictures, like…” Sam cleared his throat. “Nudes, right?”

               “They don’t have to be completely nude,” Trick shrugged. “There are lots of ways to spice things up without going full Monty. I have a couple in mind if you’re interested.”

               Sam was a little wary, of course, but he trusted that Trick knew what he was doing. He had been in the business far longer and already had a pretty successful career. “Well, what are you thinking?”

               A spark came alight in Trick’s eyes, and he grinned. “I’m so glad you asked.” He walked over to the side of the bed and pulled a shopping bag out from underneath. Sam raised an eyebrow, curious about what other things he might have hidden under there. “I did a little shopping with you in mind.” Once he was upright again, he set the bag on the bed, and with his back to Sam, he started to pull things out of the bag and lay them out on the bed. Sam was patient and decided to wait to see what Trick had brought him, but he was definitely curious. After a bit, Trick stepped to the side and Sam let out a small gasp upon seeing what Trick had laid out for him.

               On the bed were several sets of panties, garters, and stockings in different colors. A few had little bralets that matched, but the set that grabbed Sam’s eye was the set with mint green lace and black trim. He walked forward and felt the fabric of them, letting the softness settle between his fingers.

               “Good choice,” Trick purred, coming up behind Sam and placing a hand on his hip. “You like them, then?”

               “Yeah,” Sam breathed, the warmth of Trick’s hand radiating from his hip. “These are all for me?”

               “Of course, Sammy,” Trick used his other hand to pick up a stocking from the pink satin set. “I want to see you in every one of these.” He dropped the stocking, then took a step back from Sam. “How about you go in the bathroom and put that on? I wanna know how it looks on you.”

               Sam nodded, then gathered up the mint green set and brought it into the en suite that was attached to Trick’s dressing room. Once he closed the door behind him, he set the lingerie on the counter and took a step back. Sure, he was nervous, but he couldn’t help but do what Trick asked. It was like the man had some sort of spell over him and he really didn’t want to be broken of it. Sam shed his street clothes, including his boxers, then grabbed the panties off of the counter. Just from feeling the fabric in his hands, he was half-hard and not sure how he was supposed to fit himself into the garment. Carefully, he stepped into them and pulled them up slowly, letting the fabric drag up his legs, until the elastic reached his hips. He reached behind and pulled them up over his ass, then looked up at himself in the mirror. Trick was right; the green was a good choice. Turning to the side, he ran his fingers along the bottom edge and marveled at how well the color complemented his skin. After a couple moments of admiration, he grabbed the garter belt and pulled it on, up to his waist. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as the panties, but it wasn’t unbearable. He picked up the stockings soon after and sat down on the toilet seat so he could put them on. A small moan escaped him as the panties shifted over his cock, the soft fabric creating a pleasant sensation as it dragged over his sensitive skin. Shaking slightly, Sam bunched up the stockings, then reached down and pulled them over his feet and up his legs. He hadn’t shaved his legs, so the sheer material felt odd as it smothered his hair, but he kind of enjoyed the sensation. Trick must have gotten the stockings in a special length because Sam was a little shocked when they came past his knees and stopped about midway up his thigh. The top few inches were a thick lace that had a plastic backing to help keep them in place. Once he got the other one on, he stood up and attached the garter straps to the tops of the stockings, front and back. Sam looked in the mirror once more to make sure everything was in place, and smiled at the sight he saw. Any nervousness that he had seemed to fade away as he examined how the garments looked on his body. If he was having this much trouble keeping his hands off of himself, he could only imagine how Trick was going to feel when he stepped out. Sam could already feel Trick’s hands on his body, fingers dipping under the lace of his panties and—

               Sam shook his head. No. Trick was just helping him get his new career off the ground. Just because it was a sexual business didn’t mean that things would be that way between him and Trick. Last time, Trick was just helping Sam out. That was all. There was no way that he meant all the things that he whispered into his ear. Sam took a deep breath, then decided that it was time to go back out and get the pictures over with. He opened the door and stepped out, keeping his eyes focused on the ground, not sure he wanted to see how Trick reacted.

               “Sam, look at me,” Trick instructed. Sam looked up and saw Trick sitting in one of the chairs next to the table, legs crossed. “What do you think?”

               “I like it,” Sam replied, blushing under Trick’s gaze. “Will it be good for the pictures?”

               Trick nodded. “Go sit on the bed for me.”

               Sam made his way to the bed and sat down, then looked back up at Trick, who had since pulled out a fairly nice camera. “Do you need me to do anything?”

               “Cross your legs,” Trick told him, walking in front of Sam and holding the camera up to snap a few pictures. “Now, lay back on the bed, arms up above you.”

               Sam did as he was told and Trick moved closer to take a few pictures from above. As Trick came close, Sam sucked in a breath, trying to quell the fantasies going through his mind.

               “Yeah, these will be great,” Trick murmured. “Uh, turn over onto your stomach. Take your time.”

               Sam was getting into it a bit, posing a bit for the camera as he turned around. He looked back once he was fully on his stomach, and stuck his ass up a bit to show off how great it looked in the panties. Once his neck got tired from being turned around, he lifted up onto his hands and knees and dropped his head down. He wanted to show off for Trick. Show him what he could have if he just asked. God, he hoped Trick would ask. After a few moments, Sam heard the clicking from the camera stop, and he could feel Trick kneel on the bed behind him.

               “Sam,” Trick’s voice had lowered to practically a growl. “Can I touch you?”

               “Yes,” Sam immediately answered, letting out a breath. “Please.”

               Trick’s hands felt like brands searing into Sam’s side and ass, marking him as the man’s property. He squeezed Sam’s cheek and let out a low groan. “Do you have any idea how you look? How many things I wanna do to you in that?”

               “Show me,” Sam breathed, looking over his shoulder. Trick’s eyes darkened behind his mask, and his grip on Sam tightened. With more strength than he thought the actor had, Trick flipped Sam onto his back again. He stayed kneeling on the bed, and grabbed one of Sam’s legs, drawing it up and kissing the inside of Sam’s knee. Trick’s teeth dragged against the stocking and Sam moaned softly at the feeling.

               “I have a small confession,” Trick admitted, letting his other hand slide up Sam’s other thigh, thumb teasing the bottom edge of his panties. “I didn’t ask you here for business.”

               Sam chuckled. “I could have guessed that.” He gasped when Trick dropped his leg, then bent down to press his lips to the small strip of skin showing between the garter belt and the top of his panties. It was nice but…Sam squirmed a little out of the way of Trick’s mouth.

               “What is it?” Trick looked up at Sam, frowning.

               “It’s…” Sam sighed. “Your moustache. Can you take it off?”

               Trick considered it for a moment, then reached up and ripped it off of his lip, tossing it aside. The skin seemed a bit pink, but not as irritated as Sam expected. “Better?” He lowered his head to leave another kiss on Sam’s skin.

               Sam gasped at the much more pleasant sensation. “God, yes.” Trick growled and moved his hands up Sam’s sides, then pulled them back down, dragging his nails over Sam’s skin.

               “I’m gonna help you ruin these,” Trick promised, lowering his lips to mouth at Sam’s lace covered erection. Sam cried out, gripping the sheets and arching his back slightly as Trick soaked the front of his panties. Trick gripped Sam’s belt, holding him down as he tasted Sam through the fabric.

               “Trick, please,” Sam moaned, trying to buck up into Trick’s mouth. Golden eyes flashed up at him and he felt the actor grin.

               “Beg me again,” Trick hummed, blowing cold air over the damp fabric.

               “Please,” Sam whined. “Fuck, I want your mouth on me. On my skin. Please, Trick.”

               Trick grinned. “Only cuz you asked so nicely.” Carefully, he grabbed the top edge of Sam’s panties and pulled them up and over Sam’s very hard cock, tucking them under his balls. He let the elastic go, snapping it against Sam’s perineum, causing him to squeak a little. “Hands to yourself, alright?” Sam nodded and Trick leaned down, licking a stripe from root to tip of Sam’s cut cock. He wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking and pressing his tongue against the underside of the ridge.

               “Oh fuck,” Sam threw his head back and moaned as the wet heat of Trick’s mouth enveloped him. The actor’s experience was made evident as he sucked and teased Sam with his tongue. It was so hard not to reach up and grab a handful of Trick’s hair, but he was told to keep his hands to himself and if that meant ripping the sheets by gripping them too hard, then that’s what had to happen. He was so worked up that he knew he was way closer to his climax that he should have been, but it felt so good that he wasn’t sure he wanted to last. “Trick, I…”

               Trick dug his thumbs into Sam’s hips and took all of his cock in his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat. He moved his tongue around as much as he could, and swallowed a few times, coaxing Sam’s climax out of him. Soon, Sam shouted Trick’s name and came thickly down his throat. Trick pulled back a bit so he could swallow better, but slowly worked Sam through the aftershocks. Once he had come down, Trick licked him clean with soft swipes of his tongue.

               “Good boy,” Trick praised, looking up at Sam, his chest still heaving.

               “I…” Sam panted. “What about you?”

               Trick chuckled. “That was just foreplay, Sammy.” He grabbed the edge of Sam’s panties and pulled them back up over his softening cock. “I have much more planned for you, trust me.” Trick winked, and let the elastic snap back onto Sam’s skin once again, causing him to wince. Sam watched Trick get up, then dive under the bed. He looked in the mirrors to see what the actor was doing and saw Trick pull out a flat trunk. Sam’s eyes widened. What had he gotten into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick note: Mystery Spot Entertainment requires all of their cast, crew, and employees to test for STIs upon hire and then monthly after that. They're a damn porn studio after all.

               When Trick reemerged from behind the lid of the trunk, all he was holding was a pair of leather cuffs. That wouldn’t be so bad. Sam had restrained others before, but he was kind of excited to have it done to him.

               “Interested?” Trick asked, shaking the cuffs a bit.

               “Very,” Sam breathed, biting his bottom lip.

               Trick growled a little and walked around to sit on the side of the bed. “You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear.” He reached up with his free hand and pushed Sam’s hair away from his face. “We have to lay down some ground rules first, kiddo.”

               “Like what?” Sam pushed himself up a little so he was laying back on his elbows.

               “Now, if I’m wrong, absolutely correct me, but you’ve never done any BDSM or kink before, right?” Trick raised an eyebrow.

               Sam sighed and looked down. “Yeah, you’re right.” Of course that’s what Trick wanted. Someone experienced that he could have fun with in his downtime, not some college kid who, until last week, thought a “golden shower” was what happened when someone “made it rain”.

               “Hey,” Trick pushed Sam’s chin back up with his finger. “What’s wrong, sugar? It’s okay if you don’t want to do this.”

               “Of course I do,” Sam quickly corrected. “I just…don’t know anything. It won’t be any fun for you.” Trick burst out laughing and Sam blushed, moving to get up. “Listen, maybe I should just—“

               Trick grabbed Sam’s arm and turned him back. “Stay.” Sam looked into Trick’s eyes and saw a fire burning behind them, turning them to molten gold. His entire body immediately moved to obey him, even as the air rushed out of his lungs. As he got back into position, Trick smiled. “Good boy.” Trick released Sam’s arm and brought his hand up to Sam’s face, cupping his cheek. “Don’t you realize, Sam? If I have to teach you everything, I’ll be your only experience. I can shape you like clay into whatever I want.” He leaned in closer to Sam’s face, until their lips were a breath away from touching. “You’ll be perfect.” Sam’s eyes fell closed as Trick kissed him, and he opened to him immediately. Trick’s tongue licked into his mouth, teasing and tempting, always leaving Sam wanting more. He moaned against Trick’s lips and placed his hand over the one that Trick had on his face. When Trick finally pulled away, Sam tried to chase him, but was lightly pushed away.

               “I want to be perfect,” Sam admitted. “For you.”

               “I know you do,” Trick smiled. “Now, do you know how to use traffic lights in scenes?” Sam nodded. He had seen it used during rehearsals. “Good. I’d like to use that, and then have a safe word in our back pocket, yeah? Do you have one?”

               Sam thought about it for a minute. “Mophead.”

               Trick’s eyes widened and a bit of color drained from his face. “Uh…Why ‘mophead’?”

               “People used to call me that in school because my hair was long,” Sam explained, causing Trick to let out a soft sigh. “Is that okay?”

               “It’s super,” Trick brought the cuffs into view. “We’re gonna start slow tonight, and since you’re not used to it, if you say no at any point, I’m stopping in my tracks. Capeche?” Sam nodded again. “Let’s test this out. Cuffs. Color?”

               “Definitely green,” Sam grinned.

               “Good,” Trick stood up, then moved to straddle Sam on the bed, his knees tucked into Sam’s underarms. He dragged his hands up Sam’s arms, pulling them over his head. After threading the chain through the metal bars of the headboard, he buckled Sam’s wrists into the cuffs. “Another thing. You’ll address me as ‘sir’.” Trick held Sam’s hands down and lowered his face so that their noses were practically touching. “Is that clear?”

               Sam tested the tightness of the cuffs and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

               Trick lowered his face a bit more, allowing Sam one more soft kiss before pulling back. “You’re so good for me, Sam.” He let his hands drag back down Sam’s arms as he sat up, bringing them down his neck and over his pecs. “You know, I don’t really like that hard dom jazz that I’m known for.” Trick circled one of Sam’s nipples with his thumb, then dragged his nail across it, causing Sam’s eyes to flutter closed. “I prefer a softer technique. I want my subs to be worshipped and taken care of. You’ll let me do that, won’t you?”

               “Y-yes, sir,” Sam moaned as Trick worked both of his nipples, massaging and pinching them until they were hard and red.

               “Can I tell you a secret?” Trick asked, clawing down Sam’s chest, leaving pink streaks in the wake of his nails. “I had you pegged the moment I saw you.” He chuckled. “I just knew you’d end up underneath me at some point, and look where we are.” Trick reached behind himself, feeling the front of Sam’s panties over his already hardening cock. “Oh, that’s some rebound time, kiddo.” He licked his top lip, then smiled and crawled off of Sam. “I said we were gonna go slow, but I think I want to introduce a little something.”

               Sam craned his head to try and see what Trick was going to pull out of his trunk. Of course, he trusted the man with his life, but he was still nervous about what Trick had in mind. When he came out this time, Trick was holding one hand behind his back and in the other was a black, silk blindfold. “Color?”

               “Green,” Sam nodded. As weird as it sounded, he was pretty sure it would ease his anxiety a bit if he didn’t know what was coming. He didn’t want to think about it; he just wanted Trick to make good on his promise and take care of him.

               “Fantastic,” Trick moved the hand behind him a little bit, putting whatever was in it into the back pocket of his jeans. Once both of his hands were free, he came back over to Sam’s head and guided the blindfold on. When it was settled, Trick pulled most of his hair out of the elastic that held it in place and let it fall onto the pillow behind him. “Comfy?”

               “Yes, sir,” Sam confirmed, all of his other senses starting to come alive now that he had lost his sight. He heard Trick walk away for a moment, then come back to the bed, down by Sam’s feet. A soft gasp came out of him when he felt Trick’s fingertips brush his legs, over the stockings. The bed dipped with Trick’s weight and he could feel the heat radiating from Trick’s palms as he pushed Sam’s legs apart and fit himself between them.

               “I remember you saying something about being a bit of a virgin down here,” Trick swiped a finger across Sam’s panty covered hole, causing the boy to shiver. “I can fix that, you know.” He felt Trick bend down and then a warm, wet pressure pressed against his ass, the lingerie barrier still in place. Trick’s breath was hot and penetrated the fabric as he spoke. “Want me to do that?”

               “Fuck yes, sir,” Sam sighed, a small moan slipping out.

               Trick chuckled, his breath tickling the most sensitive parts of Sam. “So enthusiastic.” He pushed Sam’s panties to the side and finally, there wasn’t a layer of clothing between them. “I’m gonna take my time with you. I wanna savor this.”

               Sam felt Trick’s tongue lap across his hole and up his perineum, and his entire body tensed up in pleasure. He tugged against the cuffs, wanting nothing more than to run his hands through Trick’s hair. One of Trick’s hands was holding the panties to the side to give his tongue easier access, and the other was lightly stroking Sam’s cock through the lace. Sam pushed up into Trick’s hand for more friction, but he just moved his hand with Sam’s hips, not allowing any more than soft touches. Sam didn’t remember ever whining before, but that was the only explanation for the sounds being ripped out of him by Trick’s experienced tongue. Even though the rest of his body was tense, he could feel himself loosening as he got wetter and wetter. Soon, Trick was able to spear his tongue inside of Sam and the action made Sam throw his head back and moan.

               “Oh, fuck I…” Sam trailed off, panting. “I’m gonna—“

               Trick immediately backed off and snapped Sam’s panties back over his hole. “Not yet, you’re not.” Sam whined and bucked up, begging and praying for any type of friction now that Trick had stopped.

               “Sir, I—Please!” Sam cried, hoping Trick would be merciful.

               “Later, I promise,” Trick cooed. He dipped his fingertips under the waistband of Sam’s panties and pulled them down, the cold air hitting his overheated and leaking cock. “I can’t have you coming before I’m done, kiddo.” After a moment, Sam heard a cap open and close, then Trick was slipping a tight, silicone ring over his cock and settled it at the base. “You know what this is, right?”

               “Yes, sir,” Sam sighed contently, his eminent release starting to fade a little.

               “Good,” Trick trailed his hands up the top of Sam’s thighs to where he had fastened the garters to his stockings. “Unfortunately, as amazing as it looks on you, I’m going to have to remove a little something in our way.” He unfastened the top garters and let them snap down and fall to the side. For the bottom ones, Trick reached his arms over Sam’s legs and wound them underneath, then snapped them off like he did to the top ones. Trick pulled Sam’s panties down his legs, and stepped off the bed to take them all the way off before climbing back where he was once Sam was bare.

               “Much better,” Trick leaned back down and licked a stripe up Sam’s cock, before returning to where he was. Some of the lube from the cock ring had trailed down past Sam’s balls and Trick scooped it up with his thumb, then pressed against Sam’s hole. It gave a little, but only enough to let the tip inside. Trick massaged the area with his thumb, coaxing it open while he left open mouth kisses on the inside of Sam’s thigh. “I can’t wait to get inside you.” Trick’s lips brushed against Sam’s skin as he talked, and Sam moaned softly. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Sammy.” Trick was finally able to push his thumb inside to the first knuckle, and Sam felt Trick’s mouth form a grin. He pulled away and Sam heard the cap click open again. The sticky sound of Trick’s fingers sliding together to warm up the lube made Sam’s heart race in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to have any part of Trick inside of him. Finally, he felt Trick’s fingers press against his hole and circle it slowly.

               “Relax for me, sugar,” Trick instructed, softly. Sam did his best to calm down and keep his breathing steady as Trick started to enter him. “Christ, you _are_ tight.” It was an odd feeling, having Trick’s fingers inside of him instead of his own, but he loved the difference. Trick stopped once his entire digit was enveloped by Sam, then started to move after a moment.

               Sam gasped as he felt Trick’s finger shift, fucking into him with a fast rhythm. His body was opening up as it got used to the sensation, and it felt like no time had passed by the time Trick decided to add his middle finger. Trick started slow this time, letting his fingers drag almost all the way out of Sam and catching his rim before shoving them back in. Sam attempted to move his hips and fuck down onto Trick’s fingers, needing more.

               “God, you love this, don’t you?” Trick hissed, grabbing hold of Sam’s hip to steady him, then fucking his fingers into him mercilessly.

               “Y-Yes, sir!” Sam cried out, as Trick curled his fingers and pressed against his prostate. He had never felt anything like this and it was causing him to see stars. With a growl, Trick managed to add a third digit, stretching Sam’s hole even wider. God, Sam had never been filled like this and it felt so amazing. He wanted as much as he could get. “Oh, fuck, more!”

               “What do we say?” Trick teased, threatening to pull his fingers out.

               “Please…” Sam groaned.

               Trick pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the top of Sam’s stocking. “Please, what?”

               Sam squirmed and tugged on the leather cuffs that held his arms above his head. Sweat had plastered his hair to his forehead and his chest was heaving, moans being released between pants. “Please, sir,” Sam conceded. “Please fuck me, sir.”

               Trick chuckled and dragged his fingertips down Sam’s overheated torso. “Only because you asked so nicely.” He moved off of the bed and Sam heard the zipper on his jeans being pulled down followed by the soft thump of denim falling to the floor. He soon felt Trick’s presence next to his head and then felt the blindfold being removed. The light of the room was temporarily blinding, but his eyes quickly adjusted and he looked up at Trick, who was shirtless and smirking.

               “I need you to get me ready,” Trick explained, pushing down his boxer briefs to reveal his cock was only half hard. He pushed his shorts down the rest of the way, then took his cock in hand, stroking it a little. “I’m gonna use your mouth. If you need to stop, knock on the back of the wall twice, alright?”

               “Yes, sir,” Sam nodded, looking down at Trick’s cock. His mouth was already watering for it. All he wanted to do was service Trick for making him feel so amazing.

               “Good boy,” Trick knelt onto the bed and guided himself into Sam’s open and waiting mouth. He groaned at Sam’s eagerness, his lips closing over the tip and sucking softly while he dipped his tongue into the slit. “Very, very good boy.” Trick grabbed the top of the headboard for stability, then threaded his other hand through Sam’s hair. He thrust in and out slowly, trying to control his hips, but he was starting to stutter. Sam moaned and moved his neck closer, trying to take as much of Trick as he could.

               “Want me to fuck your face, is that it?” Trick asked, a little breathless. Sam looked up at him and nodded softly, even as his eyes started to water. Trick held Sam’s head steady and thrust into his mouth, feeling Sam’s throat relax around him. He did a couple fast thrusts to test what Sam could take. The boy hollowed his cheeks and hummed, sending small vibrations up Trick’s cock. “Oh, Sam…” Trick set a steady rhythm, tightening his grip in Sam’s hair. He almost got lost in the feeling of Sam’s hot mouth, but quickly remembered what Sam had begged him for, and pulled away.

               Sam looked up at him, eyes rimmed with tears, and licked his swollen lips, daring Trick to come back for more. “Another time,” Trick promised, reaching down and running his thumb along Sam’s bottom lip. He stroked his fully hard cock a couple times, still slick with Sam’s spit, then walked away to grab a small, wedge-shaped pillow from the corner. “Hips up.” Trick instructed, pushing the small end under Sam until it was completely covered by his body.

               “This is your first time, so I want you to be comfortable,” Trick explained, then pulled Sam’s ankles down and secured them to the bottom of the wedge with thick, canvas cuffs. “Color?”

               “Green, sir,” Sam breathed, his ass squirming a little in anticipation. Trick was finally going to fuck him. He still couldn’t believe it was real and was sure he was going to wake up at any second.

               Trick kneeled back on the bed and put his hands on Sam’s knees, edging his legs apart as he pushed his hands down Sam’s thighs. “You look incredible,” he said, moving close enough to bump the tip of his cock against Sam’s still wet ass. “Absolutely gorgeous.” Trick grabbed the bottle of lube that was still nearby and clicked it open, pouring out a generous amount. He closed the bottle and threw it across the room before slicking up his cock. His fingers dipped into Sam’s still loose hole, causing Sam to moan a little. “Just checking if you’re still ready for me.”

               “Please, sir,” Sam moaned. “I’m ready.”

               Trick grabbed Sam’s hips, lined himself up, and started to ease in. He started off glacially slow, making sure that Sam was able to adjust. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Sam.”

               Sam’s eyes were squeezed tight and he was focused on trying to steady his breathing as Trick entered him. His cock was so thick, far thicker than Sam’s fingers, and it felt so hot and deep inside of him. Sam let out a strangled moan as he felt Trick’s thighs become flush with his ass. It felt like the head of Trick’s cock was up in his throat and it was incredible.

               “I—“ Trick took a deep breath. “I need to move, alright?” Sam nodded, and Trick immediately started to pull out, still cautious, but not as slow as he went in. After just a few inches, he slammed back into Sam, gripping his hips tight. Sam cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back, and Trick grinned.

               “You like that, huh?” Trick thrust in a few more times, pulling more obscene sounds out of Sam and spurring him on. “Come on, baby,” he growled as he pounded into Sam. “I wanna hear you scream. Tell me how much you love my cock.”

               “Fuck! Yes, yes!” Sam howled, tugging on his restraints and moving his hips, trying to coax Trick deeper. “I need more—Please!”

               Trick pulled Sam up on the wedge and pushed in as deep as he could go. “Greedy little whore,” Trick hissed, bending over to bite and mark Sam’s chest. “Have you once and I’ve turned you into a fucking cockslut, haven’t I?” Sam nodded and moaned in agreement. “Such a good boy for me.” Trick straightened back up and looked down at the ring still around the base of Sam’s swollen and leaking cock. “Do you wanna come, Sammy?”

               “Yes, sir!” Sam cried. “Please, sir!” God, he was so close, and he felt like he was going insane with how incredible Trick felt fucking into him. He was sure no one else would ever be able to make him feel this good.

               “One more question and I’ll take off the ring, okay?” Trick asked, slowing down his pace a bit. Sam nodded furiously and Trick smirked. “Will you belong to me? Let me keep you well-fucked and worshipped like the beautiful thing you are?”

               It felt like all the breath was punched out of Sam’s chest. Trick wanted him more than just this one time. There was no doubt in his mind. “Yes, sir. God, yes.”

               “Good answer,” Trick purred, reaching over and pulling the ring up and off of Sam’s cock. He moaned at the released pressure and Trick pushed in slow and deep, bending over again. “I’m gonna do so many things to you, Sam.” He pressed his lips to Sam’s chest and moved his hips slowly. “You’ll only ever be mine because I’ll ruin you for anyone else.” Trick kissed down Sam’s abdomen as far as he could, then straightened up. “Go on and come on my cock, Sam.” He thrust back into Sam and set a vigorous rhythm, adding his own moans to Sam’s.

               “Oh, fuck, I—“ Sam whined as he climaxed, thick ropes of come striping his chest. A few drops landed on his lips and his tongue darted out to lick them away, causing Trick to groan.

               “So fucking hot,” Trick panted as he dug his fingers into Sam’s hips, fucking him deep through his orgasm and using his ass for his own eminent release. “Christ, Sam—“ He pushed deep into Sam and came, groaning as his cock pulsed and coated Sam’s insides. He gripped Sam’s sides for stability as he came down, then slowly pulled out, dragging a mixture of lube and his own come out of Sam’s swollen hole. Trick watched it drip out of Sam for a moment, then used his fingers to push it back in.

               “God, I just wanna plug you up so my come stays inside of you all night,” Trick mused, lazily pushing his fingers in and out of Sam’s used ass.

               “Do it,” Sam dared, lifting his head a bit. “Green.”

               Trick raised an eyebrow, but saw that Sam was serious. “Alright, sugar.” He moved off the bed and went back to his trunk and pulled out a bright red plug. It wasn’t as big as Trick, but Sam was sure he would still feel it. He walked back over, swiped up some excess lube to coat the plug, and then pushed it in. Sam moaned a bit since he was still sensitive, but felt nothing but satisfaction once his rim cleared the thickest part. Trick pushed on it a bit, and Sam’s cock twitched a little, but there was no way another round was in the cards.

               “I’m gonna un-cuff you, alright?” Trick informed, removing the restraints around Sam’s ankles. He pulled the wedge out from under Sam and tossed it to the floor before coming around and taking off the cuffs on Sam’s wrists. He guided Sam’s arms down, careful to make sure his shoulders weren’t injured. “Now, I’m just gonna get a cloth. I’ll be right back.” Sam nodded, finding it a little silly that Trick kept narrating his every move. It made a little more sense after Trick disappeared into the en suite and anxiety started creeping into Sam’s head. Before it could go anywhere, Trick came back with a damp rag and sat down to clean Sam up.

               “You were amazing, Sam,” Trick praised. “You did so well. Such a good boy.” The words washed over Sam and he started to calm down. When Trick was done, he tossed the cloth aside and smiled softly at Sam. “I was going to let you stay the night if you like. Would you like to do that?”

               “Yes,” Sam answered, without thinking. Originally, he hadn’t planned on it, but suddenly it seemed like he’d die if Trick kicked him out. “Will you—Are you—“

               “Of course I’m staying, Sammy,” Trick nodded. “Are you ready to sleep?”

               As if Trick was some sort of wizard, Sam’s eyes started drooping at the sound of sleep. “Yeah, I think so.”

               “I’ll get the light and then come to bed,” Trick got up and walked over to the door. A small spike of panic went through Sam, but it subsided when all Trick did was turn out the light. The room went pitch black and he heard Trick walk back over to the bed. Sam turned to his side with his back to where the mattress dipped with Trick’s weight. He heard a snap being undone and something plastic being set on the side table.

               “Is that your mask?” Sam asked, his speech drowsy.

               Trick pulled the duvet up over the both of them, then settled into Sam’s back, throwing an arm over his waist and digging his bare nose into Sam’s back. “It is.”

               “Can I see you without it in the morning?”

               “Goodnight, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a shoutout to LadyDrace who is my BDSM muse for this peice. Traffic lights, man.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna focus on updating my other fics before continuing this one, but since this chapter is like double the length I intended, I feel good about letting this set a hot minute. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to meeeee  
> Tumblr: @archangelsanonymous  
> Twitter: @Pattypixie


End file.
